Olympus high
by demigodguy11
Summary: We're the Olympian counsel (plus three) get sent to the mortal world as teenagers by Nemesis. (I HAVE THEIR NAMES FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY CAN'T USE TO REAL NAMES) (Thank you so much for reviewing you guys are big help) PLEASE LOOK AT THEIR NAMES AND REVIEW IF THEY ARE GOOD. And you can add this to your community. Send me OCs if you want to. Please read chapter five it is i important.
1. Names and Rooms

It was a normal day in Olympus. With Poseidon and Athena arguing over nothing. Aphrodite flirting with Ares. Hephaestus was tinkering with some metal gears and making a lot of noise. And Apollo and Artemis bickering about which was born first. There was also Hades who was spending time in Olympus with permission from Zeus.

"Enough!" Yelled Zeus clearly agitated "Your consistent noise and Bickering is driving me crazy"."You all are going to receive big punishment"."I will ask Nemesis for the best punishment possible"."Nooooooo not Nemesis punishment" wailed Aphrodite. "She's the worst" stated Ares. No one else gave a verbal complaints but the looks on their faces said that they were not going to like the outcome.

"Well since their acting like brats turn them into the biggest brats in the world...Teenagers" said Nemesis bravely. "I like that idea" said Zeus. "Good because I am going to turn you all into adolescence" threatened Nemesis. "Wait what..." is all Zeus got to say because the next thing he knew he was in the mortal world disguised as a teen.

They were all confused but they got the idea this was their punishment. "Well since this happened we might as well get signed into Goode high school" said Hades. "You mean the school that our children attend?" Poseidon asked. "Sure why not" said Athena. "Won't that attract numerous monster attacks?" Asked Aphrodite. "No because all of us will be there and monsters would not even try to take on gods and demigods" said Zeus positively. "He does have a point" said Apollo. " yeah I guess so" said Hephaestus. "Then let's go" said Ares completely exasperated with all the chit chat. "Wait don't we need new less godly name's?" Asked Athena.

"Oh right" said Zeus as if he could have came up with that idea. "Well since I'm Zeus clearly I will be Zatch" Zeus said matter o factly. "Well I guess I can be Hannah" said Hera "Dylan has a good ring to it" said Poseidon. "Devan could work" said Hades.

Now it was lunch time and three Olympians haven't decided on their names. So far Athena chose Alexa, Apollo and Artemis were Paul and Diana, Ares instead that he could be Grayson. Hephaestus was of course Asher, And Hermes chose Lucas. That left Aphrodite, Dionysus and Demeter to chose their names.

Two hours later Dionysus chose Daniel, Demeter chose Rose and Aphrodite hasn't chose yet. "Should I go with Amy, Ariana or Alice?" Asked Aphrodite. "Just pick your favorite" said Ares a little too calmly which said that he was frustrated. "Alright alright" said Aphrodite. " I will just go with Ariana" said Aphrodite like she just made the hardest decision in the world. "Well lets go' Said Athena in a agitated voice.

So they headed into town so they could buy an apartment. They looked at nine different hotels but none of them had enough rooms for the family of thirteen. Finally on the tenth hotel there were seven rooms with two beds in each room.

Now it was time to chose their partner for their room. Aphrodite chose Ares (Shocker), Hera and Zeus (Duh), Apollo was rooming with Artemis ( Brother and sister). And that left seven Olympians without a Partner. Athena knew one thing she would never sleep in the same room as Poseidon. Demeter finally chose Dionysus, Hades and Hermes were going to share a room. Athena was angry she couldn't sleep with all the noise that Hephaestus makes and she won't sleep with Poseidon. She was about to say Hephaestus but Hephaestus just walked into an empty room and shut the door on her and Poseidon. She and Poseidon both blushed at the thought of sharing a room.

So Poseidon walked into the room and chose his bed and put his sea green sheets on it. Athena got the other bed and put her deep gray sheets on it. She put all of her stuff away and found Poseidon cooking dinner for him and her. "You don't have to cook for me" said Athena. "Well do you know how to cook?" Asked Poseidon. "Um not really" Replied Athena. "Well then I have to cook don't I?" Asked Poseidon. "Sure" said Athena.

An hour later the food was ready and Poseidon and Athena ate it all. After dinner Athena climbed into her bed but Poseidon Sat on the couch in the living room and watched t.v. With all of the noise from the t.v. Athena couldn't sleep so she went and sat on the couch too.

After a while the two drifted off to sleep on the couch. Poseidon on one side and Athena on the other. When Athena was asleep she fell over on Poseidon.

"Come on Ares let's go to our room and put are stuff away" Said Aphrodite. And with that the two lovebirds went to their room. They opened the door and left the other eleven Olympians without partners.

As they put their clothes, money, toiletries, and other items away Ares asked " which bedroom do you want?". "The one by the bathroom so I can get to it before you duh" replied Aphrodite." Well sorry for asking" said Ares sarcastically.

Later after dinner made by Ares the two laid in their beds and thought about what lay ahead of them the next day. At around midnight they both fell asleep.

Zeus was positive that Hera would pick him since he is her husband and when she did he almost squealed in delight. He loved Hera but since they were both going to be in high school they would have to start over as a couple. Hera would no longer be his wife she would be his girlfriend.

As they entered their room and left the other nine Olympians standing in the hallway, Hera said " I will put up everything". Zeus with a puzzled look said " why?" "Well because your a guy and there for don't know how to clean" answered Hera. Zeus completely frustrated stormed of to his bedroom.

After Hera did all the unpacking she changed and claimed into bed because Zeus was already asleep. Hera couldn't wait for school the next day.

Even though Artemis couldn't stand her annoying twin brother Apollo he was the best choice left. The only other options were Hephaestus (too loud), Dionysus (too drunk), Demeter (too boring), Poseidon (too annoying), Hades (too goth), Hermes (too talkative), Athena (too smart), so now you see her dilemma. At least Apollo could be funny and smart at times.

As Apollo was unpacking all of their items Artemis cooked them dinner. After dinner Apollo headed of to bed while Artemis fixed all of the misplaced things. Soon after she was done cleaning she got ready for bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Dionysus and Demeter walked into their room and got settled. "Okay I'll cook" said Dionysus". "I guess that leaves me to do the cleaning" replied Demeter in a not so cheery voice.

Later after one of the best meals that Demeter has ever had she and Dionysus watched some t.v. As Demeter started to drift off Dionysus carried her to bed. After he got her in he went to his room and climbed in. It only took him seconds to fall asleep.

Hades unpacked and started watching t.v. as Hermes was cooking on the stove. "Can you get the cups and make some coffee?" Asked Hermes. "Sure why not" was Hades reply. After Hades got the cups out and filled them with the fresh coffee he made dinner was ready.

Dinner was amazing and the two gods were stuffed and headed off to bed. After a while of worrying about school they managed to get to sleep.

Hephaestus cleaned up well probably because he was a neat freak. And it only took him seconds to cook dinner. He ate bye himself and then worked with his tools for a while. But soon he got tired and got in bed. He was out in no time flat.

_How are these names:_

_Zeus: Zatch Skye_

_Poseidon: Dylan Trout_

_Hades: Devan Soulman _

_Hera: Hannah Houser _

_Demeter: Rose Spring_

_Athena: Alexa Minerva _

_Apollo: Paul Silver_

_Artemis: Diana Silver_

_Ares: Grayson Edge _

_Aphrodite: Ariana Heart_

_Dionysus: Daniel Cheers_

_Hephaestus: Asher Smith _

_Hermes: Lucas Lawson_


	2. Love in the air

Athena's point of view.

I was of course the first immortal up. Since I don't know how to cook I poured some cereal in a bowl, got out some milk and a spoon, and poured the milk in the bowl. If breakfast were the most important meal of the day then I would be eating Poseidons food I thought. Wait what... no Athena don't think like that he is my enemy I can not like anything about him. Certainly not his beautiful sea green eyes, or his soft shaggy black hair, or even his perfect lips. Ohhhhhhh... myyyyyyy...godddsssss...I Athena goddesses of wisdom was falling for seaweed brain Poseidon. _"Of course you are it was so obvious that you liked him before we were turned into teens" said Aphrodite in my head._ Did I forgot to mention that we can talk telepathically?_ "Shut up and leave me alone okay" I said Telepathically. "Oh I understand you want to be alone with Poseidon" said Aphrodite teasing me. "No it's the exact opposite of that" I said defensively. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that" replied Aphrodite. _And with that she left my mind.

Poseidon's point of view.

I awoke to see a beautiful girl my age sitting right next to me. She Had straight brown hair, Big full lips, and deep gray eyes...Wait a minute this is Athena I'm talking about. No way in the name of Hades would I be in love with Owl face. "_ You were always blind to truth" said Aphrodite inside of my mind. _Oh yeah I forgot to mention that we as immortals can speak telepathically._ " Aphrodite get out of my mind and I am not in love with Athena" I said. " Uhh do I have to do all the work?" Asked an irritated Aphrodite. "What do you mean work?" Asked a clueless Poseidon. "I mean I'm going to get you two together" Said Aphrodite positively._ And with that said she left my mind.

Artemis's point of view.

Of course I was up before my brother even though he is the god of the sun. When you're a hunter you learn to wake up early. It was also the first day of school and I needed help to impress someone. And I know what you think ooh a maiden goddesses falling in love how scandalous. But I insure you I am not in love, I just want to look as good as I can look for a god I like. Ohhhh...myyyyy...gooodddsssss... I am in love and I'm a maiden goddesses._"oooh you and him would be so cute together" giggled Aphrodite inside of my head._ Whoops forgot to mention that we can talk telepathically because were immortal._" Do you ever leave anyone's love life alone?" I asked. " Hehe you are so funny Artemis" Aphrodite said in between giggles." Well would you just leave already?" I asked madly." Ok I'll be right over" said Aphrodite and then the chat was over._

Aphrodite's point of view.

Of course I was awake love never rests you know. Well I was putting on my pink lipstick when suddenly I felt the urge to meddle in someone's love life. So I sent a message to... Athena she was in love? Oooh I have got to find out more. Ohhh...mmyyyyy...gooodddddssss..Athena was in love with... Poseidon. I knew exactly what I needed to do send a message telepathically to Athena. _"of course you like him it was obvious that you liked him before we were turned into teens" said Aphrodite._ Athena was arguing with me about how she doesn't love Poseidon blah blah blah. After a few more minutes teasing her I left her mind.

Ok by now I was done with my lipstick and I moved on to eyeshadow I chose a lighter pink. I was almost done but I had another urge to meddle. This time it was Poseidons love life to mess with._ "Well hi Poseidon you were always blind to to love weren't you?" I asked. _ After countless complaining about how he doesn't like Athena (whatever) I said _"Ok Poseidon I know and you know that you love Athena. _And with that said I left his mind.

Well by now I am picking my outfit for school. I chose a pink shirt that has a heart with sequence surrounding the heart. Also light blue shorts and my hair straightened. But something was wrong I had some weird urge to meddle in someone's love (weird right?). Well well well this is shocking this time Artemis is in love with someone. Once I figured out who she was in love with I said _"you two would make a good couple"._ Now it was her turn to whine about how she is not in love. But I am sure she is so I say _"Ok I'll be right over"._ Then I left to her room.


	3. Back on Olympus

Nemesis's point of view.

It was easy to take over Olympus when I got all those brats away from me. Now I have all the power here. I was thinking about what I wanted to change about the throne room since I am queen. I was writing down the changes when I heard three voices taking. Uh oh I needed to get rid of them so I got ready for when they came in. Right when they stepped in I turned them into teenagers.

Iris's point of view.

That was weird one minute im walking towards the throne room as a goddesses, and the next I'm on the grass in the mortal world as a teenager. And I wasn't alone I was with two other girls. "Are y'all alright?" I asked. Both said yes but they didn't understand why we were here. But I knew exactly why we were here it was because of Nemesis she turned us into teens. We figured we should find the others so we left for them.

Hestia's point of view.

I opened my eyes and found that we were in the mortal world. To my left Iris asked if we were alright. Me and the girl to my right said yes. I was confused and asked Iris what hapend? She said that Nemesis turned us into teenagers and that the other Olympians were probably teenagers too. I was shocked why would Nemesis do something like this? But I was snapped back into reality when the girl to my right said " We should probably go and find the others". And so we took of for the others.

Hecate's point of view.

My brain couldn't comprehend what I was seeing I Hecate goddesses of magic was in the mortal world as a teenager. Hestia and I were totally confused but Iris knew exactly what happened. She said that Nemesis turned us into teens and that the other Olympians were probably somewhere around here. So we left to go find them since if we get close enough we can sense each other.

Iris's point of view.

It took an hour but I could finally sense their presence. So we continued in that direction until we found the hotel they were staying in. The front desk manager told us that one room for two was open, And that he had a room open that one person is in already. When I asked him who he said Asher Smith ( sounds like... ash and Smith... Blacksmith!) It's Hephaestus. Hestia and Hecate got the idea and Hestia volunteered to stay in that room.

Hestia's point of view.

I was walking to Hephaestus's room I couldn't wait... for school of course...not to see Hephaestus. When I got there I knocked on the door and Hephaestus opened it. I came in and he said that Aphrodite stocked our closests with the clothes we would normally wear but more mortalish. So I got dressed in a red tee shirt and pink shorts with pink and white Nikes. We ate then met with the others downstairs to wait for the bus.

Hecate's point of view.

When me and Iris got to our room we changed in to the clothes that Aphrodite put in our closest. I put on a purple tee shirt with a witch broom on it, dark blue shorts, my hair in a side braid, and purple high tops. While Iris was wearing a green shirt with a rainbow on it, light blue shorts, her red hair in a braid down her back, and green converse. After that we ate some cereal and took off to get outside in time to get on the bus.

You can also send me you original characters if you want only demigods though. Please send original characters in for later purposes if I don't get any the story will not continue. If I don't get any Original characters I won't continue this story.


	4. Outfit

Artemis's point of view.

There was a knock at my door and I knew who it was...Aphrodite. I didn't want to be rude so I opened the door. " Artemis you look... terrible" she said. "What? I thought I looked good" I said. But then I saw the problem I had a gray tank top, gray sweatpants, my hair a tangled mess,and no shoes yet. I did in fact look horrible.

After two hours of Aphrodite looking at each and every piece of clothing I have, she made a decision. I was wearing a black tee shirt with the moon on it, black Jean shorts, my dark brown hair curled and flowing from my neck to my thighs, and some silver Bob's. I was finally prepared for school. So me and Apollo (who was wearing a yellow tee, blue jeans, blond hair messy as always, and yellow converse) ate some waffles then went to the lobby to wait for the bus.

Apollo's point of view.

I heard some noise and I opened my eyes to see two beautiful girls in my room. They looked stunning. One was wearing a black tee shirt with the moon on it, some black Jean shorts, and silver Bob's. Her hair was great too it was curled and was flowing to her amazing thighs. Wait a minute this girl looked familiar... it was my sister ewwww...ewwww...ewwwwwwwwww... I was talking about my sister. Well there was another girl here so that's a plus. This girl was wearing a pink shirt with a heart and sequence surrounding the heart. She also had light blue shorts and pink converse. He beautiful blonde hair was perfectly straightened and reached her...perfect butt. Then I realized it was Aphrodite no wonder she was so hot. Well as I was saying I was awake so I decided to get dressed for school.

I went with a Sun yellow tee shirt and blue jeans. Then I got on some sockes and and yellow converse. When I got done changing I went into the kitchen and Artemis had made some waffles. So of course I took some it would be rude not to. After we ate until we were stuffed, we went to the lobby for the bus to School.

Ares's point of view.

I awoke too find that Aphrodite was nowhere to be found. So I just got dressed in a red tank top with a skull and crossbones on it, denim jeans, black leather jacket, black converse, and my dark brown hair combed forward. I was just making some pancakes when Aphrodite came in looking satisfied with herself. "What did you do this time?" I asked. "Oh nothing I just meddled in three peoples love life and chose Artemis's outfit" said Aphrodite positively. "Oh so the usual" I said. "Yep pretty much" replied Aphrodite.

The pancakes were now officially ready and me and Aphrodite dug in. They were pretty good and we finished all of them. Then we brushed our teeth and went to the bus stop.

Athena's point of view.

I was getting changed for school when Poseidon yelled "Athena have you had Breakfast already?". "Yes" I yell replied. I chose to wear a tight plain gray tee shirt , short black shorts, and gray flats. I also curled my hair... (yeah I was trying to impress someone)...I mean just wearing the usual.

When I came out into the living room Poseidon kept staring at my Breasts. But it's ok I was staring at his abs (he had to have his shirt off). After minutes of awkward staring we both went back to what we were doing. I was getting my backpack ready for school. Poseidon was eating waffles ( darn I should have waited for breakfast) with syrup. After he was finished eating he went to his room (probably to change).

When he came out I couldn't help but notice how he was wearing a tight blue shirt and blue jeans. He also had on blue converse and a sea green jacket. His hair was messy as always. He looked hot... I mean good... I mean as he usually does. He packed his backpack with school supplies and we left for the bus stop.

Poseidon's point of view.

"Athena have you eaten breakfast yet?" I yell asked. "Yes" was her reply. With that answer I poured the syrup on my waffles. After a couple of minutes she came out of her room. I couldn't help but stare at her...breasts (she was wearing a tight gray shirt). Well I guess that didn't matter because she was looking at my abs (I had my shirt off at the moment). After minutes of awkward staring I went into my room to change. I put on a tight blue shirt and blue jeans. I also had on a pair of blue converse. I found my sea green jacket and put it on. Then I came out of my room to pack my backpack, then me and Athena left for the bus stop.

Hermes's point of view.

I woke up to Hades snoring. Now that I'm awake I can't go back to sleep with his snoring. I decided to get dressed for school. Out of all the clothes I owned I chose a white shirt, blue jeans, white Nikes, and I combed my blond hair. I also put on a white and black TapOut jacket.

After all this I couldn't hear Hades snoring anymore so I went into the living room. I found that he was making pancakes so I took over so he could get dressed. Five minutes later he came out wearing a tight black shirt and skinny jeans. He put on his black converse and he was done. Then we ate all of our food so we could pack up our backpacks. Then we went to the bus stop.

Hades's point of view.

I woke up and found that breakfast hadn't been made yet, so naturally I would make it. I was kinda disappointed that I had to room with Hermes ( I wanted to room with a certain goddesses that I just found out was here). But I was fine here. Back to the point. Hermes came out wearing a plain white tee, blue jeans, and white Nikes. He had his hair combed and was in the middle of putting on his black and white TapOut jacket, when he volunteered to finish cooking so I could change.

I was going to go with a tight black shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. Then I ate my pancakes and we left for the bus.

Dionysus's point of view.

I awoke too an alarm. "No need to worry it's mine" said Demeter sweetly. "Okay" I said awkwardly ( since I kinda had a huge crush on Demeter) but she didn't seem to notice. It looked like she was choosing my outfit for the first day of school. As she was looking through my clothes I was kinda staring at her butt. I couldn't help it she was hot. When she turned around she handed me my clothes and told me to come choose her outfit. "Why?"I asked. "Because you're a guy so you know what a guy wants a girl to wear" she said calmly. Awesome I get to look at and chose her clothes.

I chose a green shirt that is tight and some blue shorts. Thanks she said ( as I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of her taking off her clothes) and smiled. Well now I have to see what she wants me to wear. She chose a tight purple shirt and denim skinny jeans. I picked my purple converse and got my grass green jacket and went to cook for her.

When I got done cooking she came out in her outfit I chose with some makeup on her face. I have to admit I wanted to kiss her then and there but I remained calm. She started eating and when she did I started staring at her lips. When we were both done eating we got our backpacks and went to the bus stop.

Demeter's point of view.

I woke Dionysus up with my alarm clock. When he woke up I Said " It's mine"." Okay" he said. I was going to choose his outfit ( mostly because I kinda like him) for the first day of school. I turned around and realized that he was staring at my butt ( I almost squealed in delight he actually found me attractive) so I smiled. I asked him if he could come choose ( what he wanted me to wear) my outfit for the first day of school. He asked "why" so I said "because your a guy so you know how you want a girl to dress". "Okay" he said happily.

He chose a tight green shirt and blue shorts. "Thanks" I said. Then I took off my clothes as he was walking out of my room. As he left I saw him look at my naked body (it's ok I would have looked at his). I also put on my green converse. After I got dressed I put on some makeup. It seemed to do the job ( impress him). We ate the French toast he made the left for the bus stop.

Zeus's point of view.

I awoke before Hera so I got dressed. I was going with a dark blue shirt with lightning flashing across it, blue jeans, and my dark blue converse. Then I went into the kitchen cooking for me and my beautiful wife... I mean girlfriend. As I was putting the waffles on plates she came out wearing a beautiful tight white shirt and white shorts on. She also had white converse and her beautiful black hair side braided. She of course had on some makeup as well.

We ate all of the waffles and then packed up for school. Then we left for the bus stop. As soon as we got there we saw Iris or as she is now called Jewel, Hestia who is now Amber, and Hecate now is Bailey.

Hera's point of view.

I woke up to find Zeus wasn't in his room so I of course got dressed. I chose a tight white tee shirt, blue jeans and some white converse. I also put on some makeup and side braided my dark hair. I stepped into the kitchen to find that Zeus was actually cooking. He was wearing his dark blue shirt with lightning on it and some blue jeans and his dark blue converse.

We ate his waffles and they were actually good. Once we cleaned our plates we put all our school supplies in our backpacks. Then we went to the bus stop to find Jewel (Iris), Amber (Hestia), and Bailey (Hecate).

Hephaestus's point of view.

I woke up to a knock on the door and I opened it to find Hestia. I went to change after I told her closet was magically stocked with clothes that she would usually wear. I chose too wear a black shirt with flames coming up from the bottom of it. I put on some blue jeans are converse and went to cook.

Of course it took me seconds to cook our french toast. I put it on some plates poured on the syrup and we dug into it. Once we both ate three servings of it we went downstairs to the bus stop.

HOW ARE THESE NAMES?:

Hestia: Amber Coalwood

Hecate: Bailey Hex

Iris: Jewel Mist

Review if you like this chapter and if you have any original characters for this story. Does anybody like the pairings? If you know all the pairings than review and share. And who is Artemis's crush? All will be answered later.

I have another story called demi shippings and it has a contest to see which shipping I should write about first. Please read it and tell me you favorite shipping there is a list. Thanks in advance even if you didn't read it. Please read demi-shippings though so you can choose your favorite shipping. I have a feeling that chapter five won't be published until you choose.


	5. Schedules and school

Athena's point of view.

The bus driver already had assigned seats for the us. In seat one was Apollo and Artemis who both looked unhappy with their partner. In seat two was Hades and Hermes who both didn't look to thrilled. Seat three had no Olympians. And then there was seat four also known as my doom(I had to sit with Poseidon) me and Poseidon were both unhappy. There's more but I am too upset to go on. The whole ride there school I just sat there looking outside the window.

We finally arrived and I was first off the bus. Us Olympians waited until we were all together then we travelled inside. We were new so of course we had to ask were the front office was. So I asked a blond girl and a boy with black hair were the front office was. The girl said " i will show you" then she kissed the boy and said " see you later". She seems familiar.

Now I'm in the front office being told rules, getting schedules and getting told what lunch we had. My schedule looks like this.

1.) Mrs. Paulsen AP Algebra.

2.) Mr. Hathaway AP History.

3.) Elective Mr. Carson ( Coach) Swim.

4.) Mrs. Makillup AP Language Arts.

5.) Mrs. Leyland AP Biology.

6.) Mr. Stevens Drama.

7.) Elective Mrs. Olsson Home Eck.

Lunch A.

After school classes.

1.) Swimming.

2.) Art.

3.) Drama.

Crud swimming, cooking, cleaning, sewing and three after school activities man I'm packed. I was hoping I'd have the luck not to be stuck with Poseidon in any class. I was wrong. This is Poseidon's schedule.

1.) Mrs. Taylor Biology.

2.) Mr. Rucker History.

3.) Elective Mr. Carson (Coach) Swim.

4.) Mrs. Jenkins Language Arts.

5.) Mr. Miller Algbra.

6.) Mr. Stevens Drama.

7.) Elective Mrs. Olsson Home Eck.

Lunch A.

After school classes.

1.) Swimming.

2.) Art.

3.) Drama.

Uhh this is going to be a long year. First he will seem me in a one piece everyday. Second I can't cook, and third He can't draw.

Here are everyone else's schedule.

Aphrodite

1.) Mr. Conway Biology.

2.) Elective Mrs. Maguire Health.

3.) Mrs. Miller Algebra.

4.) Mr. Singleton History.

5.) Mrs Jenkins Language Arts.

6.) Mr Stevens Drama.

7.) Mrs Dillard (Coach) Tennis.

Lunch A.

After school classes.

1.) Tennis.

How do you like the story school far, should I continue, what is your favorite character, any ideas for schedules and do you like the seating arrangement? (below my questions) Then review please. I'm not done yet This is just a little teaser for you.

How about this?:

1\. Apollo and Artemis.

2\. Hades and Hermes.

3\. Thalia and Nico.

4\. Poseidon and Athena.

5\. Hephaestus and Hestia.

6\. Ares and Aphrodite.

7\. Demeter and Dionysus.

8\. Jason and Piper.

9\. Iris and Hecate.

10\. Zeus and Hera.

11\. Octavian and Reyna.

12\. Percy and Annabeth.

13\. Frank and Hazel.

14\. Grover and Juniper.

15\. Travis and Connor.

16\. Clarisse and Leo

17\. Rachel and Riya (Oc)

18\. Malcolm and Will.

19\. Drew and Charles.

20\. Nyssa and Katie

21\. Gwen and Dakota.

22\. Pollux and Castor.

23\. Butch and Clovis.

24\. Lou and Lacy.


	6. Authors note

Hi guys its me I am not officially back only on alternating weekends I have recently moved and have ben stuck without internet. I wont really have the time to post anything with the short weekends at my dads. But I am still on here don't worry. I KNOW THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THATWHENEVER I GET INTERNET I AM BACK IM STILL READING YOUR COMMENTS THOUGH SO YEAH THATS IT.


End file.
